Streets of Heaven
by Audrey Raines
Summary: What if Henry and Teddy's only daughter inherited the VHL? Based on the song "Streets of Heaven" by Sherrie Austin.
_2:00 a.m. Room 304._

Teddy glanced down at her daughter who was sleeping peacefully in between her two parents. If she didn't know any better, she never would have guessed that the little girl might not make it through the night. Delia was all snuggled up against Henry with the tiniest hint of a smile on her face. She was bound to wake up in a couple of hours, but unlike her mother, at least she was managing to get a little bit of sleep.

Cautiously maneuvering her way out of the hospital bed, Teddy quietly crossed the floor over to the window and stared up at the night sky. A steady rain had been falling, and it was the perfect match for the way she felt; dark and gloomy. Fighting back a fresh bout of tears as her only daughter laid a few feet away fighting for her life, the desperate mother did the only thing she could think of in that moment.

She prayed.

* * *

"So, umn... I don't know if you're out there or not, but if you are, I'm sure you already know all about my situation. I just... I don't understand what you need her for. Isn't it already crowded enough up there? I mean, one day she'll be yours forever; but not until both her father and I are gone first and she's lived a long, happy, and healthy life." Right then, Teddy and Henry needed Delia so much more than God ever could. Besides, she was much too young to be on her own. She'd barely just turned seven.

"She just had a birthday a couple of weeks ago, you know. I think that was the last time she was truly, blissfully happy. She even shared her wishes with me when she blew out the candles on her cake. I'm not exactly sure where we'll find one, but she wants to ride a pony when she's big enough. I guess one of her friends must have one and make it sound really cool or something." A sad yet warm grin tugged at the corners of her lips as she remembered the second wish. It was the one that would forever be her favorite. "She also said that she wants to marry her daddy when she's all grown up. She's only seven years old, and she already knows that no man will ever live up to everything he's taught her. Nobody will ever be as great as he is."

Delia's first word might not have been ' _dada_ ', but it was pretty clear from the moment she could walk that she would grow up to be Daddy's Little Princess. It was Henry who she followed around the house like a puppy. It was Henry who she always wanted to be the one to tuck her in at night. At times the two seemed almost inseparable, but when it came down to the one thing no one wanted the father and daughter pair to have in common with one another, of course they would. Teddy's luck just wasn't that good.

And now here they were, back in the hospital for yet another tumor removal surgery. It might have only been Delia's third, but that didn't make it any easier on anyone. Henry still felt incredibly guilty for passing on the VHL gene, and Teddy was still a complete basket case. Delia was trying to be a brave enough soldier for all three of them, while on the inside she was scared to death.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that she's _my_ angel. You've already got plenty of your own. She already has a home here with her father and me. We love that little girl more than anything else in this world, and we can't live without her. We shouldn't have to." The mere thought alone of never seeing that adorable smile, never hearing that infectious laugh, or never looking into those bright green eyes that were so much like her own ever again caused an ache in Teddy's heart like nothing she'd ever felt before. "I don't even know if you're still listening, but I guess there's not much use in me standing around here begging if you've already made up your mind. If you do have to take her soon, just make sure she looks both ways. And hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven."

"Mommy," Delia started, only to be interrupted by her own yawn. "Mommy, where are you?"

Quickly wiping away the few tears that had managed to make their escape, Teddy returned to her previously vacated side of the bed, wrapping her arms protectively around her daughter and cuddling her close. "I'm right here, Love. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. Now, try and go back to sleep, okay? Tomorrow's a big day, and you need your rest."

With one final yawn, Delia closed her eyes and began to drift off to dreamland. "Love you."

A genuine smile finally graced Teddy's lips as she lightly ran her fingers through her mini me's blonde locks to help calm her and lull her back to sleep. "I love you, too, Baby. And I always will, no matter what." Maybe, just maybe God with show them some mercy by morning. After all, He'd lost a son once, too.


End file.
